Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman's Scorn
by AsbestosFormaldehyde
Summary: Dib. Gaz's brother. Gaz's possession. When Gaz's possession is taken away from her, will she keep her sanity? Can she stay collected, or will she show how awful her true wrath can be? After all, Hell Hath No Fury... Like A Woman's Scorn.


Summary: Dib. Gaz's brother. Gaz's _possession_. When Gaz's possession is taken away from her, will she keep her sanity? Can she stay collected, or will she show Zim her _true_ wrath? Hell Hath No Fury... Like A Woman's Scorn.

A/N: ... I won't cloud up the story with my ramblings, but my muse wouldn't spit out anything better... So this is what you get. I just love Gaz, and she needs more attention. Nyeh. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One: Another Stupid Day**

"Okay, Gaz," Gaz's older brother, Dib, called. The tone in his voice told Gaz that he wanted her to be at least a little interested. "I'll be back soon, I guess..."

The fourteen-year-old didn't bother looking up from her Game Slave 3. The only movement she made was brushing a strand of hair from her face, so she would be able to get a clearer view of her game. A response was never heard.

She was not very tall, possibly the shortest in her home room. Unlike Dib, who had hit a growth spurt by age fifteen. Her small amber eyes were focused intently on her hand held game. Her deep purple hair curled slightly into her face, ending at a somewhat point. She had on a long sleeved, purple dress, that was jagged at the end. Pink and black stockings covered her legs, along with heavy metal boots.

Dib blinked, unstatisfied with her silence. He cleared his throat, and said, "I don't know what time I'll be back, but if it gets too late, could you come get me?" he asked hopefully, knowing well that he was sure to return. He just wanted Gaz to aknowledge him.

He was much taller than his sister, yet still feared her despite how much smaller she was than him. His hair style had not changed from his usual scythe, and he still wore the same glasses from when he was eleven. He had on his regular black trench coat. Under it the fifteen-year-old wore a grey T-shirt, with a big, yellow, angry face on it. His baggy black jeans fell around his heavy, buckled boots.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Gaz replied to his question dully, "Whatever, Dib. Just go."

Dib frowned, running a hand over his hair. He said hastily, "Um... Dad said that we could pick up a pizza tonight, if you wanted to--"

"That's great, can you pick it up on the way home?" the teenage girl asked, her eyes not leaving the screen. This happened every week: Dib tried to spark his sister's interest in him and Zim, and each time, she'd ignore it.

Becoming fustrated, Dib asked, "Why don't I come pick you up, so we can decide what to get together? Maybe we can pick up some movies on the way..."

"Okay, sounds good," Gaz said quickly, hardly listening. Dib was starting to really annoy her. His distractions had caused one of the enemies to almost kill her character.

"Um, yeah..." Dib sighed. Obviously this was going nowhere. "I'm gonna go infiltrate Zim's base... I'll come home around nine, so we can order from Bloaty's."

Gaz had already tuned him out, and completely ignored her brother. Dib rolled his eyes, and finally, left his sister to her gaming.

-----------------------

"Stupid game!" Gaz cried out in fustration, throwing the GS3 against the wall in anger, but no so hard as to break it. The big boss battle had begun, right when the batteries had ran out. As much as she wanted to defeat that stupid boss, she didn't feel like looking for any extra batteries lying around. Instead, she looked up at the clock.

10:23 P.M.

Dib said he'd be back an hour and twenty-three minutes ago. She narrowed her eyes, and stood up. "Of course," she growled, clenching her fists. This wasn't the first time that Dib was late, but usually he contacted her by now.

Waving it off, she stood up, and stretched her arms. Her small, amber eyes scanned the room, until she finally spotted it. Dib's wallet lie on the table, right where he had stupidly left it.

The smell, the taste, the texture of the pizza filled her mind with desire, and she quickly snatched up the wallet. She grabbed her coat from the coat rack, and rushed out the door.

-----------------------

Gaz yawned widely, while the credits of the movie played. She threw down her fifth slice of pizza, completely bloated. She held her stomach, and lied her head down. She checked the clock.

4:45 A.M.

Three movies in about six hours, not counting the time she spent getting the pizza and movies, and she had spent most of the movie playing her game. After all this time, though, Dib had still not returned home.

Grumbling curses under her breath, Gaz debated on whether to go and retrieve him, or stay and wait for him to return.

Her heavy eyelids told her she shouldn't bother. She wasn't Dib's keeper, she was his sister. Unfortunetly, she wasn't able to choose a brother.

Yawning once again, she closed her eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: ... I'm tired. It's 12:38, and I had no sleep last night. I apologize if this first chapter is boring, but it is building up to what's going to happen... It'll get more interesting, but I warn you, it may be sorta short. Reviews are rewarded with... Quicker chapters? Yeah, let's go with that... 


End file.
